They Never Planned On Teaching Her
by lovecanbesostrange
Summary: Over the years Brittany and Santana had many firsts with each other. And along the way they granted Quinn some without realizing. Unholy Trinity feelings.


**AN: **This was written for Brittana Week in March 2012. The theme was "firsts" and for some unknown reason I got Unholy Trinity feelings and a short thing about Quinn plopped out. Spoiler only up to 3x11, in a rather vague sense.

/

Quinn Fabray. She still has to say the name out loud sometimes. She is Quinn now, not Lucy. And Quinn will do everything she can to be on top of the school hierarchy. The most obvious step is joining the cheerleading squad. But this Sue Sylvester bitch is insane! When she signs up for tryouts she can hear other girls whispering about what torturous methods the coach uses. But the Cheerios are national champions, this is perfect. Leading that squad would certainly earn her points. But during tryouts something happens that has a far bigger impact on the rest of her life. For the first time she meets Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. One tries to intimidate others with her stare, but her eyes have something incredible vulnerable in them. Lucy would understand those eyes, Quinn hopes she can use that weakness in her favor. The other has arms and legs that seem impossibly long. She moves with a certain grace, but some more sports could definitely help to bring that body in shape and with a purpose she may not look so lost. Still there is something about those girls that Quinn decides to trot their way. They are new like her and the way they are already stretching while most of the others chatter away, because the gym is still lacking that maniac of a teacher, convinces Quinn they mean business. Instead of asking them to join Quinn looks closely at their movements.

"You should focus on your overall stance more. Your toes are facing outward too much, keep them pointing straight ahead."

With that she tells them everything they need to know. Do as Quinn says, she knows what she is doing. They introduce themselves without stopping their little warm-up routine. At the realization that they know each other already - apparently from Middle School or even longer - Quinn wonders if that could be a problem, if they are loyal to each other and one of them has the same plan that could interfere with her ascent. But Brittany smiles so much it's hard to take her for the ultra competitive type. Santana might not follow as easily, but Quinn figures that she has an advantage in the looks department. Lucy was shed like a skin to give birth to the All American Dream Girl, she'd be the perfect captain in any shot.

/

Quinn had been right. Sylvester is already complimenting her before their first big event. Well, Coach Sylvester doesn't give out compliments, but the lack of insults feels like one. Santana and Brittany are an excellent choice as partners in crime. They fall neatly in place. Looking down at the losers of the school, always quick with adding another rude insult and doing their best to make her look good on the squad. Over this they even become some kind of friends. That's when they have their first sleepover during freshman year. It's something Brittany and Santana do about every other weekend anyway and suddenly Quinn is right in the middle of it. It feels good to hang around the Pierce house and talk about articles from gossip magazines. But after a while the truth reveals itself to Quinn. For the first time she realizes that Brittany and Santana are really a two-shot. In school they always try to show that they are three girls. They are known as the Unholy Trinity and do their best to own that name. But during such a sleepover a bang of jealousy befalls her. Brittany and Santana share insiders and memories. While everybody thinks Quinn is the leader, she is the odd one out. It's impossible how tight her friends are. When they allow themselves some ice cream (Quinn is glad she can remind them of Sylvester's strict diet, when in reality she fears Lucy lurking around the corner), Santana and Brittany don't even have to look at each other when they silently exchange the cartons to enjoy the different flavors.

/

The first time Quinn understands that she is jealous for the wrong reasons, is shortly after New Year's their freshman year. The Fabrays are out for the evening and the girls occupy the living room. They watch a movie together, "Cruel Intentions". In the scene when Kathryn is teaching Cecile the art of kissing Brittany giggles, Santana rolls her eyes and Quinn gasps.

"That looks disgusting."

Brittany looks at Quinn. "Just because it's two girls?"

"No…", she squirms. "Because of the saliva. And it's totally ridiculous." She adds hastily.

"Come on, Q, it's better to learn that stuff with a friend than suck at it once a guy wants to make out with you."

Quinn looks at Santana, she can't decipher if the girl is pulling her leg or being actually serious about this.

"What, you would randomly kiss your friends?"

"It's not random, it's practice." Quinn looks from Santana to Brittany and back, but doesn't say anything, so Santana lets out a groan. "Come on, would you rather want some douche like Puckerman make fun of you for not turning him on than kiss with friends who give you pointers on how to improve?"

"It doesn't have to be gross, they were doing it wrong, too much tongue", Brittany chimes in and she is already scooting closer to Quinn who sits between the girls on the sofa. "I can show you."

Quinn stares at Brittany. Every fiber of her body is on high alert. You don't kiss your friends for fun and you especially don't kiss girls, because that is just wrong. Her parents taught her better than this. But the thought of humiliating herself if she ever finds the right guy is overwhelming, too. The anxiety that a boy could bad mouth her for not being good at kissing is unsettling. More than looking at Brittany's beaming face awaiting an answer. She tries to evade the question.

"And what makes such an expert in this?"

"I have kissed some guys and they always wanna do it again. I like kissing."

If Quinn would not be hyper aware of her surroundings right now, she might have missed that moment when Brittany's gaze flickers over to Santana with that last sentence. She doesn't dare to ask, but she is pretty sure this means they were indeed practicing with each other. This is something close friends do. Lucy didn't have this kind of friends, she wouldn't know about it. But Quinn nods slowly. It feels weird having someone else's lips press against her own. Quinn decides it is because of two things, for one there really is no feeling behind this and fourteen years old she holds on to the believe that with the right guy kissing must be incredible (she hopes next year the new quarterback will be to her liking). And secondly Brittany is a girl, this simply is not right. She never thought of kissing another girl and it's not something she aspires to. But when Brittany guides her lips and encourages her to mimic the moves it is indeed a lesson she will put to good use.

But after a couple of minutes Santana breaks them apart. "Don't be caught like a deer in headlights. You can take the initiative." Brittany pulls back from Quinn, stands up and without even talking to her she makes Santana sit up straight, so she can sit on her lap. Straddling her thighs she is facing Santana, putting her arms around her neck and they kiss. And in that moment Quinn sees it clearly for the first time. She can't compete with either one to gain favors with the other. Santana and Brittany are her friends, but there is more between just the two of them. Santana will explain that this is all practice, but Quinn notices the difference. One time she lets Santana kiss her and it is awkward and uncomfortable. At least Quinn is sure now she is not into that. But somehow it doesn't seem weird that her friends are. She doesn't say anything about it and declines any further offer to participate in these special warm-ups, but to her own surprise she finds out that she is okay with them having fun. Quinn has to start to re-evaluate everything her parents taught her.

/

Brittany and Santana are her two best friends. Mostly they are her only friends. Of course Quinn tries to be on guard, Lucy had built up some walls that still seem to be important, so she doesn't let her friends in too close. Because of that she will learn what betrayal feels like. Other kids have been cruel to Lucy, she knows hurt, but you have to trust people in order for them to be able to betray you. Quinn doesn't confide that she is pregnant. After they find out the friendship crumbles. They say they support her along with all the other glee kids, but Quinn can feel it's different. She isn't sure though if her friends distance themselves because she didn't tell them in person sooner or that she was just right in not taking that last step in trusting them in the first place. When her parents kick her out she can't bring herself to ask either Santana or Brittany for help. It's the first time she feels what it's like to lose friends. And it sucks.

/

They are still the Unholy Trinity, but something has shifted like their friendship is on hold. Quinn watches her friends from afar and notices the tender moments more and more. The linked pinkies are so much more. After Beth is born (and given away) the rest of the school year flies by and they even a sleepover again. For some reason Santana is confiding in her insecurities and during summer Quinn visits her in the hospital after her surgery. But the resentment she feels when she leaves the building, because she remembers why she last lay in a hospital bed, is overwhelming. Brittany and Santana would never leave the other behind and for the first time Quinn enjoys her revenge. Sure, she has tortured Rachel Berry whenever she had the chance, but this is different, for some fleeting minutes Quinn wallows in the knowledge that she can bring her friend down and get back on top easily - when she tells Sue Sylvester that the squad needs her and Santana is unfit as a captain. In the end there is some regret. That only by destroying Santana she could feel good about herself, but she knows Santana will still have Brittany.

Quinn could not have been more wrong. Junior year is pure torture for all three of them on an emotional level. They have to get out of Lima, get away from the toxic surrounding that is McKinley High to bond again. It's when they are sitting in a hotel room in New York, all broken and messed up, that the three of them find comfort in their friendship again. They have been distant a whole year, but sitting on a bed together, once again Santana and Brittany flanking Quinn in the middle, everything feels right. It's the first time Quinn can let the feeling sink in that true friends will not give up after a fight and time doesn't matter. They haven't talked much throughout the year, but Quinn can feel that this friendship is built to last a bit longer. Her first feeling of having something stable, even when it wobbles.

/

Brittany and Santana have gifted Quinn with difficult emotions and knowledge. Everything she knows about friendship stems from them. They graduate and go their separate ways, but they will always find time for a quick e-mail, a text message and the odd visits. In Yale Quinn finds new friends, new guys and girls to hang out with. But her companions, the Unholy Trinity, will remain special. After her fateful accident she had felt loved by the whole glee club, but the times Santana and Brittany came by still being their usual selves around her were the most comforting.

Now Quinn graduated and she is settling into the rest of her life. 26 years old she thinks she has had all the firsts she needs. But then Brittany and Santana surprise her with another one. They meet up for a free weekend to catch up on their lives. The little apartment her friends share is cozy. Santana cooked dinner (the first time Quinn learned Santana was capable of that is a story on its own) and they sit at the table like mature grown-ups. In about two minutes Quinn will have to let that thought sink in. For the first time she will fully understand that she is a grown-up. Brittany and Santana will smile at her. Well, Brittany beams like the ray of sunshine she is most of the time anyway and Santana will try to avoid looking her in the eye with that shy expression very few people ever get to see. Quinn will be told that they started trying to get Brittany pregnant, they want to expand their little family. A lot seems uncertain and it might take a while before this adventure really begins, but they are sure of one thing, they want Quinn to be the godmother. They shared so much ever since that meeting during Cheerio tryouts, they suffered and celebrated together. Nothing would make Quinn happier than being a part of this family. And for the first time it doesn't hurt to talk about a pregnancy and babies.


End file.
